Cards
Cards are used in the Ninjago: Spinjitzu Spinners game. Players use them to give their character an advantage in battle. There are 87 2011 cards, which consist of seventeen Character Cards, seven special edition Cards, and 65 Battle Cards. These can be found in Spinner sets and other specified sets. There are two primary types of cards: Character Cards and Battle Cards. There are currently one hundred and twenty-eight 2012 cards. There are twenty-five character cards, three special edition cards, and 100 battle cards. Type of Cards *'Character Card' - This is your character card. It shows who you are, how much SP of each element you have, and your Golden Weapon. *'Battle Card' - This type of card is a card that you can use to give your player an advantage over your opponent(s) Battle Cards can be split into the following subsections. Build Cards These cards let you build parts on the spinner, such as bricks, weapons, shields, and blades. Once a player wins, the parts are removed. Confuse Cards These cards hinder an opponent, such as making their character unbalanced or negating one of their card effects. The effect ends when a player wins. Force Cards These cards are often used during the battle. They can take effect on the card user and/or the opponent. Control Cards These cards change the outcome of an end of a battle. Most control cards prevent the card user from losing a weapon. Trap Cards These metal cards are laid down or stood up with bricks on the battlefield. Most trap cards make an opponent lose if they touch a trap card, but some can make an opponent discard their cards. Golden Cards These metal cards can only be played if the character is holding a golden weapon during battle. Some Golden cards have non-golden counterparts, but golden cards require less SP than their regular counterparts. Power Cards These cards require a certain amount of all SP power (for example: one card could require 100 SP of each element while another requires 200 SP of each element). These cards have a green serpentine border. Boost Cards These cards add SP to the character's elemental powers until a player wins. Another card must be played right after a boost card is played. Scroll Cards These types of cards are used to reclaim a lost weapon if you are able to win the challenge shown on card. Crown Cards Like Golden cards, these cards can only be played if the player's spinner has a crown on it. These cards are kept face-up and can used throughout the whole game; but if the crown is removed, all face-up crown cards are discarded. List of Cards Character Cards 2011 *Card 1 - Kai *Card 2 - Nya *Card 3 - Kai DX *Card 4 - Frakjaw *Card 5 - Jay *Card 6 - Krazi *Card 7 - Nuckal *Card 8 - Zane *Card 9 - Bonezai *Card 10 - Zane DX *Card 11 - Wyplash *Card 12 - Cole *Card 13 - Chopov *Card 14 - Cole DX *Card 15 - Kruncha *Card 16 - Sensei Wu *Card 17 - Lord Garmadon 2012 *Card 1 - Lloyd ZX *Card 2 - Kai ZX *Card 3 - Kendo Kai *Card 4 - NRG Kai *Card 5 - Samurai X *Card 6 - Snappa *Card 7 - Fang-Suei *Card 8 - Fangdam *Card 9 - Jay ZX *Card 10 - NRG Jay *Card 11 - Lasha *Card 12 - Spitta *Card 13 - Lizaru *Card 14 - Cole ZX *Card 15 - Kendo Cole *Card 16 - NRG Cole *Card 17 - Chokun *Card 18 - Bytar *Card 19 - Zane ZX *Card 20 - Kendo Zane *Card 21 - NRG Zane *Card 22 - Rattla *Card 23 - Mezmo *Card 24 - Slithraa *Card 25 - Lloyd Garmadon Battle Cards 2011 *Card 18 - Smoke Screen *Card 19 - Gold Rush *Card 20 - Magnetize *Card 21 - Power Up *Card 22 - Weapon Force *Card 23 - Flame Pit *Card 24 - Wall of Fire *Card 25 - Head Spin *Card 26 - Power Drain *Card 27 - Power Up (Golden Version) *Card 28 - Up for Grabs *Card 29 - Backdraft *Card 30 - Inferno *Card 31 - Meditate *Card 32 - Total Recall *Card 33 - Hurricane *Card 34 - Throwing Star *Card 35 - Elemental Shift *Card 36 - Zen Strike *Card 37 - Spiral Vortex *Card 38 - Shaky Bones *Card 39 - Karate Chop *Card 40 - Quickswitch *Card 41 - Lightning Strike *Card 42 - Twister *Card 43 - Limbo *Card 44 - Entrapment *Card 45 - Force Field *Card 46 - Weapon Swap *Card 47 - Power Surge *Card 48 - Weapon Swap (Golden Version) *Card 49 - Finders Keepers *Card 50 - Double Trouble *Card 51 - Throwing Star *Card 52 - Card Freeze *Card 53 - Weapon Freeze *Card 54 - Snow Surfin’ *Card 55 - Pick’n’Choose *Card 56 - Sonic Roar *Card 57 - Chain Crazy *Card 58 - Ice Spikes *Card 59 - Snow Surfin’ (Golden Version) *Card 60- Stand Tough *Card 61 - Freeze Ray *Card 62 - Ice Shield *Card 63 - Sacrifice *Card 64 - Trade Off *Card 65 - Deflection *Card 66 - Impersonation *Card 67 - Gravity Drop *Card 68 - Recovery *Card 69 - Off Balance *Card 70 - Rock Block *Card 71 - Endurance *Card 72 - Reckless *Card 73 - Safeguard *Card 74 - Higher Ground *Card 75 - Boulder Barrier *Card 76 - Storm Shield *Card 77 - Gold Smash *Card 78 - Cut 'n' Run *Card 79 - Shadow Sphere *Card 80- Weapon Frenzy *Card 81 - Power Build 2012 *Card 26 - Crown of Fire *Card 27 - Cinder Storm *Card 28 - Chain Strike *Card 29 - Dual Burst *Card 30 - Liquify *Card 31 - Gates of Fire! *Card 32 - Lava Puddle *Card 33 - Blinding Flash *Card 34 - Fire Fields *Card 35 - Rings of Fire! *Card 36 - Provoke Anger *Card 37 - Spitfire Snake *Card 38 - Boost *Card 39 - Boomerang *Card 40 - Wrong Turn *Card 41 - Volcano *Card 42 - Wildfire *Card 43 - Double Duel *Card 44 - Poison Whips *Card 45 - Assist *Card 46 - Sensei's Red Card *Card 47 - Retreat *Card 48 - Crown of Lightning *Card 49 - Sizzling Sphere *Card 50 - Strike Down *Card 51 - Recharge *Card 52 - Chain Lightning *Card 53 - Fast as Lightning *Card 54 - Panic Stations *Card 55 - Spin Circle! *Card 56 - Swap You *Card 57 - Double Stars *Card 58 - Inner Peace *Card 59 - Bite Back *Card 60 - Spit Acid *Card 61 - Well-Armed *Card 62 - Electric Maelstrom *Card 63 - Crushing Bolt *Card 64 - Whirlwind *Card 65 - Hypno Charge *Card 66 - Toxic Venom *Card 67 - Backflip *Card 68 - Sensei's Whistle *Card 69 - Shock Drop *Card 70 - Crown of Earth *Card 71 - Ninja Star *Card 72 - Snake Whips *Card 73 - Flash'n'Burn *Card 74 - Crumble to Dust *Card 75 - Stand Still! *Card 76 - Hypnotize *Card 77 - Ground Attack *Card 78 - Circular Saw *Card 79 - Rookie Archer! *Card 80 - Earth Bound *Card 81 - Snake Quake *Card 82 - Elemental Force *Card 83 - Close Call *Card 84 - Roundhouse Kick! *Card 85 - Master Archer! *Card 86 - Rock Fall *Card 87 - Rock Force *Card 88 - Whip Attack *Card 89 - Chill Charge *Card 90 - Sensei's Teatime *Card 91 - Even the Odds *Card 92 - Crown of Ice *Card 93 - Diamond Coated *Card 94 - Unsteady *Card 95 - Fearless *Card 96 - Gateway Guardian! *Card 97 - Frost Bite *Card 98 - Upper-Hand *Card 99 - Spirit Guard *Card 100 - Sneak Attack! *Card 101 - White Out *Card 102 - Anti-Venom *Card 103 - Stroke of Genius *Card 104 - Falcon Eye *Card 105 - Black Ice Shield *Card 106 - Avalanche *Card 107 - Gates of Ice! *Card 108 - Snowblind *Card 109 - Ice Gliding *Card 110 - Elemental Strength *Card 111 - Spin-O-Rama! *Card 112 - Armoury *Card 113 - Surrender *Card 114 - Extinguish *Card 115 - Opposition *Card 116 - Use Surroundings *Card 117 - Premonition *Card 118 - Sacred Flute *Card 119 - Windmill Spin! *Card 120 - Lazy Ninja *Card 121 - Unique Power *Card 122 - Backup Plan *Card 123 - Counterattack *Card 124 - Gate of Crowns! *Card 125 - Fair Fight Special Edition Cards These cards came in special promotional sets. They were either holographic or had a special ability not found in standard cards. *Card ★1 - Sensei Wu *Card ★2 - Kai *Card ★3 - Krazi *Card ★4 - Force Field *Card ★5 - Off Balance *Card ★6 - Flame Pit *Card ★7 - Sensei Wu 2012 special edition cards *Card ★1 - Fangpyre Leap *Card ★2 - *Card ★3 - *Card ★4 - Hypnobrai Rattle *Card ★5 - Kendo Jay *Card ★22 - Rattla Sets with Cards *2254 Mountain Shrine *2111 Kai *2112 Cole *2113 Zane *2114 Chopov *2115 Bonezai *2116 Krazi *2170 Cole DX *2171 Zane DX *2172 Nya *2173 Nuckal *2174 Kruncha *2175 Wyplash *2255 Sensei Wu *2256 Lord Garmadon *2257 Spinjitzu Starter Set *2856134 LEGO Ninjago Card Shrine *853114 LEGO Ninjago Trading Card Holder *2520 Ninjago Battle Arena *2504 Spinjitzu Dojo *9551 Kendo Cole *9552 Lloyd Garmadon *9553 Jay ZX *9554 Zane ZX *9555 Mezmo *9556 Bytar *9557 Lizaru *9558 Training Set *9561 Kai ZX *9562 Lasha *9563 Kendo Zane *9564 Snappa *9566 Samurai X *9567 Fang-Suei *9569 Spitta *9570 NRG Jay *9571 Fangdam *9572 NRG Cole *9573 Slithraa *9574 Lloyd ZX *9579 Starter Set *9590 NRG Zane *9591 Weapon Pack Category:Ninjago Category:Cards Category:Battle Cards Category:Character Cards Category:Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2011 Cards Category:2012 Cards Category:Metal Cards Category:Scroll Cards Category:Ice Cards Category:Fire Cards Category:Earth Cards Category:Lightning Cards Category:Power Cards Category:Ice Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth